


Dishonour not your mothers

by Katarik



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, POV Female Character, Pre-Slash, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph's better than her father ever even thought about being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishonour not your mothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



When she'd started this, she'd expected being Black Mask to be... she's not sure. Hard, maybe. Her dad had always seemed to have trouble.

'Course, she's smarter than her dad. She's also got better people.

Steph grins to herself a little as she blocks Cain's hit, trying to ignore Jason's wolf-whistle as they move. He's just trying to piss her off, Jason's the worst brother in history.

Good punch, though, and he's right there with her in the streets when she's working, so maybe he's not *that* bad. Maybe the best thing her dad ever did was marry Cathy when Steph's mom got killed.

"One day," she pants through the blood on her mouth when Cain's knocked her down again, "You're going to tell me your name. And I'm going to kick your ass."

Cain shrugs and hauls her back up. Steph still hasn't quite gotten over how strong she is for somebody so skinny -- she looks like just Steph could knock her over with a shove, let alone Jason. But Cain's knocked Jason out with one punch before, so. Books by their covers, all that shit.

"How much do you weigh, anyway?" Short little Asian girl with breasts smaller than Steph had when she was eleven, built like the prettiest boy Steph's ever seen.

Cain just blinks at her, which means Steph's said -- again -- something she doesn't get. Christ. What kind of girl doesn't think about her weight every so often?

Cain's reaching out, and Steph stands still for it. She stopped flinching for that about the eighth time Cain paused to show her what a *real* threat looked like. At least from her. Scrawny fingers on her chest, and Steph looks down to see the blood staining her sports bra. "Dammit!" It's one of the expensive ones, too. She's learned how to get blood out, by now, but it's still a pain. Must have dripped down when Cain split her lip.

One of the other things she's going to know, someday, is why Cain's still here. Smiling at her with Steph's blood on her fingers and tugging a piece of her hair that got out of the ponytail. Her daddy's gonna want her back, sooner or later, but Cain hasn't done anything to say she's leaving Gotham.

Maybe she's just not as much a daddy's girl as Steph thought she was at first.


End file.
